Getting What I Want
by Skylla1231
Summary: Its been 5 months but he still wasnt in her bed like he promised. Tank helps Stephanie realize why. Babe.


Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong solely to Janet Evanovich. Unfortunately so does all the money. Everyone that you don't recognized, including characters to be named at a later date, are completely made up by me, myself, and I.

A/N: Its been months since Morelli and Stephanie split for good and her bed, and heart, are still empty so Steph takes the steps to fill both. Babe...as if it would be anything else. One shot... most likely lol. If there is enough interest I _might_ be willing to write the smutty goodness I have in mind that follows this. Let me know how you feel either way.

I hope you like it :)

As Always, Thanks For Reading.  
Sky

* * *

**Getting What I Want**

Five months. It has been five months since Morelli and I split up for good. We both realized we wanted different things in life. He wanted a wife and mother to his kids and I want to fly. I tried the whole marriage thing once, to every ones surprise, and you can imagine how well that turned out. There was no fighting, no yelling, and no big Italian hand movements between Morelli and I. To my surprise we both stayed calm. I'm not gonna lie and say there were no tears from me. Even Morelli was a little glassy eyed as we hugged before I left.

It was the end of a chapter in our lives. But with every end, there is a new beginning right? We're still friends though. He told me he's been dating a new nurse for a while. I thought it would be a little weird talking about other relationships with him but I was really happy for him. He really likes her. I'm glad he was able to find a nice girl for himself. Now if I could only persuade a nice guy in my life to step up to the bat.

Like I said it's been five months since we broke up. Thats five months Ranger had the chance to make me his. Five months that he did never did.

The day after the breakup, all of Rangers stolen kisses in the alley stopped, his flirting was non-existent, and he stopped the midnight break ins into my apartment. I was lucky I even got a "Babe" when he saw me in the bonds office.

Tonight while on a surveillance shift with Tank, Ranger was shorthanded and asked me to take a few shifts, I cracked and asked if I did something to upset Ranger.

He looked surprised. Turning to me he asked, "Why do you ask that Bomber?"

I knew my face was bright red so I pretended to pick lint off my pants. "Um...well...its just that..." What was I supposed to say? Why isn't your boss in my bed ruining me for all men? I think I gave a small snort at the idea of saying that. I wish I just kept my mouth shut!

"It's just what Steph?" He asked, grabbing both of my hand in his to stop me from picking at the _lint_.

I sighed and blew a piece of hair out of my face but still kept my head down. "He doesn't talk to me anymore. I cant think of anything I did wrong that would upset him."

Now it was Tank who sighed. "Bomber you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why is he acting like this?" I could feel hot tears starting to gather.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but I know Rangers never gonna get his head out of his anytime soon."

Startled, I looked up. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Bomber its obvious you two are crazy about each other." He raised his other hand to cover my mouth when he saw I was going to argue. "Don't give me that denial shit of yours Bomber. You and Ranger can lie to yourselves all you want but everyone who takes one look at you two together can tell you love each other."

I turned my head and stared out the window when he pulled both of his hands away. My voice was small and rough. "Do you know about the deal we made?" One look into his sad eyes confirmed I didn't have to explain. "Do you know about the morning after?"

"Bastard. That wasn't exactly one of his finer moments Stephanie." I could hear the grimace in his voice.

I know I snorted that time. "Trust me Tank, I know. If he loved me why would he do that? Why would he send me back to Joe? He didn't even say goodbye! He just got dressed and left."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Tanks finger brush against my cheek.

I felt him shift to get his cell phone but I continued to stare out the window.

"Yo. I need you to relive us early. Don't ask. Now." His phone snapped shut.

Neither of us said anything else. Five minutes later headlights flashed behind us. Tank started the car and started driving towards my apartment.

I waited in the hall while he checked for killer dust bunnies. When he motioned me in I guess there were only regular dust bunnies this time.

He walked to the couch and sat down. I went to the fridge cut a couple slices of lime and grabbed a six pack of Corona. I put everything on the coffee table between us and sat in the armchair. Tank opened the beers and I put the limes in.

Tank was the first to break the silence. "You know me and Ric have been friends for a long time. We joined the Rangers together. We've been a team ever since then. I trust him with my life. I don't say that lightly. I know he trusts me with his back too. We are brothers in every sense that counts." He paused to take a sip of beer. "I have to tell you though, I lost a bit of respect for him when he did that to you. _That_ was his lowest point. As a soldier he is the best there is. No question in anyones mind about that. As a man though, he has a lot to learn." Tank waited until I looked at him to continue. "If you give him the chance Bomber, he'll be the man you need. The man he wants to be. The man I can respect fully again."

Tank put down his beer and opened his arms. I hesitated for a second but it was the look in his eyes that brought me to my feet and into his arms. Friendship, love, trust, and respect clearly reflected in his eyes. The second my head touched his shoulder loud, broken sobs started to shake my body. I cried. Finally I cried. I carried all that pain from that morning after with me. I kept it to myself, never telling a soul. Finally I had my release.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been an hour. It could have been three. Slowly my sobs stopped until it was just an occasional hiccup. By then Tanks shoulder was soaked and the front of his shirt was wrinkled from my hold on it.

My voice was a little shaky. "So now what Dr. Phil?"

Tanks entire body shook as he laughed. "Well Miss Plum," he spoke very professionally. "Now that the past has been put to rest," his voice grew more serious, "now we just need to deal with the present."

I groaned and buried my head against Tanks chest. I took a deep breath and sat straight. "Ok. Ok. Lay it on me Phil."

He lifted me off of him and sat me back against the arm of the couch. Turning towards me, he considered me for a moment. "What happened every time you and Morelli broke up Bomber?"

"What?" I tried to raise my eyebrow, but based on the twitching corners of Tanks lips I guess it didn't work out that way.

"Every time you and Morelli broke up, the same thing would happen every time."

I honestly don't know what he was talking about. "Yelling? Fighting? I honestly have no idea Phil."

Taking another sip of beer he told me, "You always got back together."

"What does that have to — Oh." I gasped. "_Oh._"_  
_  
"Yeah. _Oh._"

"Ranger thinks that we're going to get back together?"

Tank leaned forward a little. "To be honest, everyone thinks that."

My eyes narrowed slightly. My voice was low when I spoke. "Well _Phil, _I guarantee this time its over for good."

"Why is this time any different?"

I grabbed my beer off the table and downed about half of it. "We grew up."

Tank looked into my eyes for a long moment. Nodding his head, he said, "Good. I believe you. Now how are you going to convince Ric?"

I sighed. "I'm not even sure he loves me the way I love him. He said his life doesn't lend itself into relationships. What if he really just wants a fuck buddy? I cant do that. Not with him."

"If he just wanted you for a quick fuck every now and again, he would be in your bed right now, Bomber. Knowing him, he just wants to save his own ass by making sure you don't go back to Morelli. He does love you. Everyone in our profession has a hesitation about getting involved in a relationship. Our lives don't _lend _itself into relationships. They're hard. No doubt about it. But with the right person, it'll be worth it. Tell him how you feel Stephanie. You wont be disappointed."

As he talked, Tanks eyes softened. "If I tell Ranger, can you do something for me?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "What?"

I just smiled and said, "Tell Lula you love her."

His face broke out into a huge smile. "Deal."

We both got up and I gave him a big hug. "Thanks."

I grabbed my purse and we both headed out the door. Tank even took the elevator with me. To be honest though I was a little scared if we would make it down to the first floor alive. He must have seen my glance at him because he lightly pushed my head away and shook his own.

We walked to out separate cars. Right before he got into his car I called out to him. "Hey Tank!" He paused and looked at me. "Next time I want to be Dr. Phil!" I could hear his laughter as I got in my car.

The whole time on my way to Rangeman I couldn't stop thinking about what Tank said. I just hope for my hearts sake he was right.

I parked in one of the visitors spots and got out to wait for the elevator. When the doors dinged open Lester walked out. He looked me over for a minute then laughed. "He's a lucky bastard, Beautiful. Go get 'em." Lester kissed the top of my head and pushed me into the elevator. I could hear his laughter even after the doors closed.

I used my key fob to take me to the 7th floor but I contemplated using it to open the door or whether I should just knock. I decided to take the easier way and knocked so I would have a few more seconds.

A few moments later Ranger opened the door. He was in nothing but a towel. A _low _hung towel. It perfectly displayed the V of his hips and the fine line of hair that lead straight to ...

He raised an eyebrow at me and waited for me to speak. I took a deep breath to focus on why I was here. I walked up to him, more calmly than I felt, until we were just a breath away from each other. I forced my eyes away from his bare chest up to his eyes. They were dark with lust.

My voice was a little breathless when I spoke. "I want you. Not for tonight. Not for this week. Forever. It took me awhile to figure it out but I love you, Ranger. All I'm asking is that you love me back. Everything else doesn't matter right now. We can work out everything as it comes up. Right now, all you need to do is love me."

His dark eyes flashed for a moment and then turned black as night. Slowly, he leaned his head down until our lips were a hair apart. "I love you, Babe. Forever." Ranger leaned down and sealed his statement with a mind numbing kiss.

I was finally getting what I want.

I'm getting Batman.

Now and Forever.


End file.
